A new beginning
by crazyfreak105
Summary: Hermione's life is ripped apart when death eaters attack her and her parents leaving her parents dead and her innocence shattered Sirius Black become her legal guardian. Will he be able to finally glue back together the pieces of her shattered heart? R
1. Chapter 1

A new beginning

Hermione padded softly down the stairs to the library. She quietly eased open the door then silently shut it behind her. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized she hadn't been caught. Molly would kick her ass if she found out that instead of sleeping peacefully in bed she was once again going through the stacks among stacks of dark arts books. She couldn't help it; she needed something to take her mind off all that was going on. She couldn't sleep she could hardly eat hell she could hardly breathe anymore. After her parents deaths caused by the dark lord she had this deep need to avenge their deaths after all it was her fault they had died. SHE was the witch in the family of muggles; SHE was the one who decided to risk their lives and try to take on one of the darkest wizards of all time. She shook her head to clear it of thoughts and returned to the task at hand maybe if she kept researching she would fine a spell or curse or something to get rid of HIM once and for all. She piled up some books, sat herself down, and started reading.

Hermione awoke suddenly when she heard the door being thumped open. She jumped up and turned toward the door only to discover the owner of the house and her current guardian, Sirius Black. Yes the notorious serial killer was her guardian how the hell that happened she had no idea. "Mione what are you still doing up at …."Sirius looked at his watch "3:30 in the morning" "sorry Sirius the time got away from me and I ended falling asleep" Hermione said looking down ashamed. "S'ok. Mione were you thinking about your parents again?" Sirius asked already knowing the answer to his question. Hermione didn't answer him instead she just looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Sirius walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her slim figure. "It's ok to feel upset it'll get better in time I promise" Sirius said trying to comfort her. "I know" Hermione said "it's just kind of hard to think of anything besides trying to defeat HIM once and for all." Hermione pulled out of Sirius's embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sirius sat down on the recently vacated settee. Hermione hesitated then did the same. Hermione always felt kind of out of place around Sirius he was everything she wasn't funny, social, outgoing and very sexy. ''Hermione" Sirius said breaking her out of her thoughts. "How long have you been sneaking down here" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk playing around his mouth. "You do realize that molly would have both our assess on a silver platter if she found out that instead of sleeping I let you stay in the library all night." "Not that often just when I really can't sleep … I guess a lot actually" Hermione said laughing at her mistake. You do realize you can knock on my door anytime you need to talk I'm here for you and I want to help" Sirius said sounding genuinely concerned. " I know believe me I know Sirius I'm just not ready to talk about it all right now it's just too fresh in my mind and I need to just try to deal with it by myself for a little while if that makes sense" Hermione said hoping he'd understand. "Of course I understand 'Mione I just want you to remember that I'm here ok?" "Ok I promise that when I m ready to talk about this and get it out in to the open ill come to you." Hermione said with a smile. "Well Mione I think it's time both of us head off to bed." Sirius said getting up. He took her hand and led her out the door and up the stairs. He stopped at her room leaned in and kissed her cheek and Sirius leaned in and whispered "night Mione sweet dreams" he then disappeared down the hallway towards the stairs.

Hermione opened her door then closed it softly behind her before sliding down against the door thinking about Sirius he had done so much for her. He tried so desperately to fix her, to mend her broken heart. To be honest he was the only one she could even talk to anymore. She even roomed alone now. She didn't want to burden Ginny with her screams in the middle of the night when she woke up to a vivid dream of THAT night. So much had changed; so much had been stolen from her. She only wanted back what she lost. The only downside is that she could never ever have back her old life. Those fucking death eaters had taken her parents, her home, and even her innocence. It wasn't fair it was never fair. She wanted to save them so bad she tried so hard to get to them. The death eaters held her down and made her watch her parents being raped and then beaten so badly that they died from blood loss. Then it was her turn, her turn to get held down to get kicked repeatedly while the death eaters all took turns on her. And that's how they found her soaked in their semen, her and her parent's blood, and her tears. More importantly that's how he found her. That's why she and Sirius Black could be so close, but yet she was afraid to confide in him afraid that he'd see how fucked up she really truly was.

She knew that no one would want to deal with her if they knew all the terrible thoughts racing through her mind constantly. She felt as if no one would ever understand how she felt, how unclean she was how, no matter how many showers she took she could never rid the filth from her body. And to make matters worse one of the men who raped was her professor, yes he was only doing what he could to not be outed as the spy and at least he was a whole hell of a lot gentler than anyone else but she still didn't know how she was going to face him in September. But then again that was over three months away so she wouldn't have to think about that for a while. Hermione stood up went to her bed pulled off her clothes and got into bed ready to close her eyelids just not quite ready for what would happened after she fell into a deep slumber. She closed her eyes and began her journey of terrors.

This is my first story so please go easy on me and don't forget to r&R


	2. Chapter 2

A new beginning

She was falling, falling into an alternate demission. A demission where all her worst fears were realized. Suddenly, she stopped falling; she opened her eyes and saw that she was back in her home. The home where she had grown up in for the last 15 years of her life. She was sitting up in bed reading a book for school when suddenly she heard screaming. She felt fear gnawing at her, her parents never yelled she had never even seen them argue let alone scream. She just knew something was wrong. She got up grabbed her wand from her bedside table and crept through her door and into the dark hallway. The screaming got louder, now she could actually make out what the voices were saying. "You fucking bitch where is your mudblood daughter at?" A man's voice barked at what must have been her mother. "Youll leave her alone" her father cried out. Suddenly Hermione felt a hand cover her mouth from behind her. The stranger pulled her to his chest and hissed into her ear "oh my, what have we got here, it looks like the little mudblood herself." Hermione kicked backwards her foot landing right where she had intended. The man groaned then let go of her to fall on the floor muttering curses and grabbing himself.

Hermione ran down the stairs into the foyer where she found her parents at the feet of 6 death eaters. They're cloths were ripped off of them and they were so bloody their bodies were in odd angles as if … "O god noooooooooo Hermione screamed as one of the death eaters restrained her. "Please god no please god just please" Hermione kept repeating like a mantra over and over again. Hermione knew deep down that they were gone but she tried and tried to get to them. Eventually the death eater got sick of her squirming around and threw her to the floor. She got a hard kick to the stomach then while one death eater ripped off her lose pajama bottom another beat her severely around her head. Then another crawled on top of her and forced himself inside her virgin body. He slammed in and out of her over and over again while the others were still beating her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of them standing back. His mask fell off to show the face of her potions professor Severus Snape. He looked so sad in fact he was crying. He saw her looking at him and mouthed "I'm so sorry". She just looked at him and tried to nod. "Sev come on take some of this little mudblood" a man said laughing manically. Severus looked hesitant then came over and started to smirk while unbuttoning his pants "Well Miss Granger trying to harm a death eater no no no I think it's time for you to be punished." Snape said while trying to look evil. He slid in gently and began to thrust in and out at a slow pace so as not to hurt her anymore then necessary. 

After he finished another death eater stood up to take his place. By then Hermione was passed out while bleeding copiously. Severus could tell that she was slipping into the land of the dead. He didn't know what to do, the order members should have been here by now he had activated the emergency coin over a half an hour ago. What the hell would be taking them so long? As if on cue order members rushed in, wands at the ready. Severus let out a sigh of relief then all the death eaters disappeared at once with several pops. Sirius Black was the first to see the disaster that was the Granger's home. He saw the naked, mangled, bloody bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Granger. While the others checked to see if they survived the death eater attack, Sirius looked around frantically trying to find Hermione. His eyes scanned over the room while he was walking out of the foyer and towards the living room where he stopped dead in his tracks. There Hermione lay, her hair hard with dried blood, her pajama top in disarray, her pajama bottoms discarded, covered in her blood and their semen. His legs finally caught up with his brain and he reached her in seconds. He kneeled down and covered her naked half with his robe. Sirius checked her pulse and felt it faintly. He frantically called out "poppy o god poppy get over here Hermione's dying." Madam Pomfrey rushed into the room and started her work on Hermione.

"We need to get this girl back to Hogwarts immediately" Madam Pomfrey called out to the rest of the order. "Sirius apparate with her back to Hogwarts" the headmaster ordered. Sirius stood up and lifted her into his arms where he proceeded to follow the order. With a small pop he was standing in the school's medical wing he rushed over to one of the beds and laid her tenderly on top of the blanket. Her eyes slowly fluttered open "Sirius what's going on?" She asked in a hoarse whisper. Sirius had no idea how to answer that question luckily he didn't have to Madam Pomfrey and the headmaster apparated into the room. Pomfrey ushered Sirius and the headmaster out of the room while she tended to Hermione. Hermione had a concussion and several cuts and bruises from her head to her legs. Poppy wondered to herself how any human being could do this to another. She shook herself of her thoughts and got back to work on Hermione.

Outside of the hospital wing found Sirius pacing a line into the corridor's carpet. Goddammit poppy was taking way too long they should know something about her condition by now. He didn't think he had ever hated the damn dark lord more than he hated him now. He took away that girls family and her innocence and maybe even her life depending on what poppy had to say. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around each and every death eater's throat until the life seeped out of them. Hermione was his god son's best friend and he couldn't bear to see her hurt. He had come to care about her very much; after all she was one of the ones that saved his life. The least he could have done was to repay her by making sure she stayed safe and he couldn't even do that much, the entire order didn't keep her safe. The lost lives of Mr. and Mrs. Granger were on the shoulders of each and every order member. They knew that as Harry's best friends Hermione and Ron's lives were both at stake. Suddenly a high pitched scream of pure grief was sounded throughout the castle. Sirius ran into the hospital wing to find out what had happened and found Hermione screaming and crying.

Hermione bolted up right in bed still screaming and crying. Her bedroom door was thrown open and she shrank down in her bed ever more still not stopping her screaming. Sirius ran into her room and to her bed where he pulled her into to her arms. "Hermione love, calm down, it was only a nightmare, please Hermione calm down." Finally her screams stopped and her shaking body stilled. Sirius tilted her head up towards his face so he could see into her tear streaked face and asked "Hermione, love what were you dreaming of?" "I….. I was dreaming of THAT night, it was all just so goddamn realistic. It was as though I had relived it all." Hermione said with a shaking voice. "I'm sorry to have worried you Sirius I …" Her sentence was cut short when Sirius replied in a no argument sort of voice "Hermione don't ever be sorry that you need someone, I'm here whenever you call me or when your being too stubborn to tell me that something is wrong I'll still be here I care about you Mione and I don't want you to go through any more pain than you already have. Just tell me when you feel like you need help or when you feel like you need to talk I'll be here" Sirius said standing up and walking to the door. Swallowing her pride Hermione called out "Stay with me, please just stay with me" Hermione begged with tears streaming down her face. "Please Sirius I don't want to be alone" Sirius thought for a moment then decided to stay. He couldn't bear to cause anymore pain in those big brown eyes. "OK Mione move over" Hermione shifted in her bed to make room for him. Sirius climbed in and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed a kiss to her brow and whispered softly "sleep Mione I'm right here" Hermione feeling safer than she'd felt since the attack fell asleep instantly. Sirius watched her breathing even out before closing his own eyes and joining her in the land of unconsciousness.

AN. Sorry it's taken me this long to update I've had some shit going on. I just want to say thank you for everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites. I want to add that constructive criticism is welcomed the key word there constructive. : P


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione awoke with the morning sunlight streaming down upon her. She sighed contented then made to roll over when she felt another body in bed with her. Panicking she sat up and looked over only to discover Sirius Black. The night before flooded back through her mind, the dream then Sirius offering to be there for her always and her plea that he stay with her. She smiled to herself then lay back down to get another hours worth of sleep. Hours later Hermione awoke again this time Sirius's arm was wrapped around her torso. She moved his hand and sat up apparently awaking Sirius while she was at it because he yawned and then stretched before sitting up also. "Good morning Mione" Sirius said smiling warmly. "Morning Sirius" Hermione replied affectionately. She pulled the blankets off of her and got out of bed stretching. Sirius proceeded to do the same. "You wanna go down and get something to eat" Sirius asked walking towards the door. The sound of her stomach growling answered the question for her and they both laughed while walking out of the room. "Sirius Black what on earth are you doing coming out of Hermione's bedroom"? Molly barked at the ex convict. Sirius getting upset by the way she was thinking replied quite pissed off "Molly I am her goddamn guardian so don't fucking bug me about what I am doing with the child that I am to take care of" Sirius grabbed Hermione's hand and led her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Leaving a stunned Molly in his wake

"Holly shit Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed "You just practically told Molly to fuck off I cannot believe you did that!" Hermione said before breaking down into a huge giggling fit. Sirius looked at her laughing and smiling and knew anything he did would be worth it if only to see the pain cleared from her Carmel colored eyes." Well come on Mione, you do know what she was implying right"? Sirius said still looking pissed off. "Actually I'm a little confused why did she act like you were going to murder me in my bedroom?" Hermione said full of innocence. "Mione she thought I was doing something improper to you or even with you" "How the hell could she think that all you've done since my life fell apart is try to put it back together how the hell could she think that you were doing anything other than comforting me. I know that she hasn't dealt with her whole family being murdered and then being beaten and raped by several death eaters but she should at least realize that having someone there to help you through is a lot better than waking up screaming and crying with no one there." Hermione rambled on clearly outraged at what the eldest female weaesly thought. "I trust you with my life; I know that you would never ever do anything to hurt me so why can't people accept that you are one of the good guys." Hermione finally trailed off" Mione, love it doesn't matter what molly or anyone else thinks all that matters is what you think. I'm honored that you can trust me with your life because I feel the same way with you." "Now enough with all this emotional bullshit let's get something to eat and then do some shopping. Hermione smiled and set out around the kitchen preparing a breakfast of pancakes and sausage. They quickly devoured their food, dressed and headed out the door.

They went to the back of the house near the garage and walked up to a huge figure under a tarp. Sirius grabbed a hold of an edge of the tarp and pulled, only to reveal a gigantic motorcycle. "Hop on Mione" Sirius said while straddling the monster that was to take them to their destination. "Uhhh Sirius I ….. I don't know about this, I'm kind of afraid of flying." Sirius looked at her stunned, Hermione afraid of flying even the idea of that was absurd coming from the witch who was willing to help take on the dark lord. "Do you trust me, Mione?" Sirius asked starring deeply into her Carmel browns. "Yes, with my life" Hermione breathed close to Sirius's face. Sirius pulled back a little scared at the odd feelings going around his stomach at the thought of Hermione so close to his body. "Then hop on" Sirius said once again this time however Hermione did just that and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly as he started the engine. "Ready?" Sirius asked "Not at all Hermione replied "Good" Sirius said smiling, and then they were off.

"That was the most fun I have had in such a long time" Hermione told Sirius as they were walking through the door arms filled with packages and smiles on their faces. "Me too Mione me too. Sirius said happy that once again he could make her smile instead of frown. As soon as they had walked into the front room her smile disappeared. All the current inhabitants of the house were gathered around sitting in the chairs and on the two couches. They were all starring at the couple as they entered. After THAT night Hermione had not been able to be in a room with more than a few people. Hermione looked extremely uneasy. Sitting on the largest of the couches was Mr. and Mrs. Weaesly, Remus and Tonks, and Madeye Moody. On the smaller of the couches was Ron, Ginny, the twins, and … Harry? Hermione briefly wondered when he had shown up. But she was much more concerned of the fact that the entire household had gathered and was watching them.

"Hi Mione" Harry was the first to speak up. "I just got here" Harry finished looking at her expectantly. What on earth could he want Hermione wondered. Oh he wanted a hug or at least something welcoming, it was just too bad that Hermione could barely stand touching females. She absolutely could not stand being in close space as a man let alone touching one. Well except for Sirius her mind added. While she was sitting there having an inner debate with herself Harry had cautiously moved forward now standing right in front of her. Hermione took two steps back indecently colliding into Sirius. "Hermione I'm sorry I should have realized I'm so sorry" Harry said stepping back toward the couch, Hurt clear in his eyes. Harry was one of her best friends and yet she had just hurt him all because she couldn't stand being touched. She had caused another one of her loved ones pain. Hermione turned and ran up the stairs locking herself into her room. Meanwhile downstairs Sirius told the others that he would go talk to Hermione. After he started up towards her room, the whole room quieted until Harry spoke up again and said "I'm going to kill those death eater bastards for what they've done to her" For the first time Molly didn't reprimand him for cursing instead she mentally agreed, they all did, something had to be done to all those who had harmed and changed forever they're nerdy sweet Hermione.

A.N sorry again guys that this chapter took forever to post I haven't had internet access for a couple of weeks and now that I finally do I'm posting this and ill try to make sure that chapter 4 is posted much sooner than this one. Don't forget to review and give me some constructive criticism : )


	4. Chapter 4

"Leave me the hell alone" Hermione shouted when a knock sounded at her bedroom door. "Mione open the door I just want to talk with you" Sirius said mentally praying that the teenager would just open up so they could talk. "I'm not going back down there no matter what you say" Hermione replied this time not as loudly. "I wont make you go down there I promise I'm just here to talk to you, now can you please just open the damn…." Sirius trailed off as the door open and Hermione took a step back to allow his entrance into her bedroom. "Fine but I don't exactly want to talk about what just happened downstairs, I'd rather talk about anything else" Hermione said sitting down on her bed with a loud sigh. "Anything?" Sirius asked hesitant to bring up a subject that he very much wanted to finally talk about. "That's what I said, wasn't it" Hermione replied with attitude. "Tell me the names of all those who hurt you and your parents" Sirius said softly afraid of having her clam up as she had done so many many times before. I…I cant tell you that anything else but that" Hermione pleaded tears welling up in her Carmel browns. "Hermione you said anything but what just occurred downstairs I'm taking you on your word, now please just tell me the names of all those fucking death eaters." Sirius said raising his voice towards the end. He really wanted to put all of those bastards in prison where they belonged. "Fine" Hermione said her voice getting teary " I only remember a few there was Malfoy senior, Malfoy junior, Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. " That's all that I remember Hermione stated clearly lying her ass off because she wasn't telling Sirius about Severus, she just couldn't. After all he tried to save her she just couldn't do it.

"Now are we finally finished with all this emotional bullshit"? Hermione smirked using the same phrase that he had used earlier that morning. "Yes Mione I'm sorry for asking again I just had to know, I want them dead or as close to death as I can get them that way I wont get forced to go back to prison." "It doesn't matter I'm alive I'm not dead nor am I close to death I'll put this past me a little at a time and I think I have to go apologize to Harry now he didn't deserve what just happened". Mione….it wasn't your fault you cant help it quit acting like your purposely trying to hurt those you love because no matter how you act we all know that this isn't the real Hermione Jane Granger." "Just as we all know that everyone one of us is going to try to help you out" A silky smooth voice cut in from the doorway. Hermione starred at the doorway in a mixture of awe and alarm standing there in her doorway was none other than Severus Snape himself the man that still kind of frightened her and the man who she was trying to protect. "Snape , what the hell are you doing here"? Sirius all but barked at the man who was the bane of his existence. "The same thing everyone in this godforsaken house is doing, why I'm trying to defeat the dark lord of course. Snape said with a dark chuckle at the end of his sentence. Before Sirius could lunge at Severus, Hermione put her hand over his to stop him. "Hello Professor Snape" Hermione said with a small smile his way. "Good evening Miss Granger I am truly glad to see that you are doing well" Severus said smiling for the first time in a long, long time." Sirius, would you mind leaving professor Snape and I alone for a bit"? Hermione asked while starring up at him with those puppy dog eyes. Sirius reluctantly agreed not wanting to let Severus Snape anywhere around his charge.

"Hermione," Severus started "You can not imagine how sorry I am for what has happened, I truly am repentant for what I've done, I don't think I have regretted something more in my entire life. I can understand if you don't want to be around me, if you hate me and wish that I died a most painful death but I must say I am already wishing that upon myself." Severus finished as he stood up to leave. He stopped in mid step as he heard the tearful voice of Hermione "Professor I accept your apology, you were only doing what you had to and after all it hardly hurt with you." Hermione gave a sad little laugh before she broke down into tears. Hermione wasn't the only one crying at that point Severus had tears streaming down his face as he did the only thing he could possibly do at a time like this he walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her while she cried into his chest. "I… I just wish I could wake up and the last 3 weeks could just be an awful nightmare, a sick joke my sub consciousness has played on me." "Hermione calm down honey, it'll all get easier believe me, it'll get much easier to deal with all this shit." Severus said while rubbing her back. The couple stayed like that for sometime until Hermione had passed out in Severus's arms. He gently laid her in her bed. After he pulled the blankets to her chin and turned out her light he shut her door and walked into the door next to Hermione's room, it would be his bedroom while he stayed in the old house. Severus knew that he could never take back what had happened but he had to try to make up for it, he couldn't live with himself if he didn't do something to help his soul.

Sirius's room found Sirius pacing his floor he wanted desperately to know what Snape and Hermione had been discussing, obviously it had been to personal for him to be present. He didn't want Hermione alone with the human sized bat but she was old enough to make her own decisions for herself. Looking at his wrist he saw that it was getting quite late. Making up his mind he walked out of his room and to the last door in the corridor to Hermione's bedroom door. He hesitated before it not knowing why he couldn't just knock hell he was her guardian he had every right to know what was going on with his charge. He made up his mind knocking on the door quite hard. When no one answered for a good two minutes he figured she wasn't getting dressed or anything personal so he inched open the door only to find Hermione peacefully asleep in her bed, the cover pulled up to her chin. He didn't know if he should feel better or be upset. Ever since Hermione had moved in they always had a late night conversation over chocolate milk or if it was an extremely emotional day a glass of firewhisky. Well at least she was in bed instead of trying to hide her sobs in her pillow. Sirius walked closer to her bed bent down and kissed her forehead before walking out and closing the door behind him. He went back into his bedroom with a soft smile playing around his lips.

A.N Well I hope that this was quick enough lol. Just don't expect the next chapter to be posted so quickly. I hope you enjoy this chapter I know I did writing it. Well r&r please and don't forget the constructive criticism welcomed! : )


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione awoke early, with the sun streaming down upon her bed. She felt as if she had slept for an eternity and was just awakening. Now for the first time since the summer had began she did not look around her bedroom in sadness and tears realizing that what had occurred a month previous was not in fact a dream but yet a reality. Even though that disaster had only happened a month ago, she felt as if she needed to quit dwelling on the past and finally take a stand in her life, fore she was practically an adult and it was time to start acting as if she were one. She had to change this pathetic mood she was in, She had to make a drastic change in her life.

She got out of her bed and walked to the floor length mirror that was currently occupying the right side of her wall. She walked past her vanity table on her way, She noticed all the dust that had began to collect on her makeup and other beauty products from lack of use. The thought hadn't occurred to her. Today, though today seemed different as if it was a new day for joyos beginnings. Today was the first day of the rest of her life and by god she was going to do everything she could to be happy. She evaluated herself in her mirror and made a list of things that she wanted to change about herself. For the next two hours she did just what she wanted. She reinvented herself. She was no longer the little girl who's parents had just been ripped away from her or who's innocence had been forced away, no this Hermione was Hermione the women. She would soon be sixteen and in the wizarding world sixteen was nearly good enough as an adult.

After Hermione had finished her makeover she glanced at her clock reading it to be almost 8 in the morning. She decided she would join the order downstairs for breakfast. Every time Molly stayed in this house breakfast was served at 8 , lunch at 1, and supper at 7. Walking in the dinning room (there were so many people that they opted to use the dinning room instead of the kitchen so there'd be more room). A loud gasp was heard throughout the room. As each and every person turned to stare at her as if she'd gone completely mad! Everyone but three that is. Harry was looking at her as if to say 'you look good', Severus was smirking at her and Sirius looked amazed! Hermione had made drastic changed on her appearance. Gone was the brown bush of hair, instead in its place were long (waist length) curls she had changed the color of her hair from brown to black with ice blue streaks. Gone were her baggy clothing, she was now wearing a black and deep blue corset top with a cutoff jean mini skirt and black boots that laced up to her thighs. The heel on the boot was a stiletto. Hermione felt good about herself. Just the way Sirius was starting at her made her feel adult, mature, confident sexy even. She had never had this before and by god she liked it. Molly was the first to speak

"HERMIONE JAND GRANGER GET UP TO YOUR ROOM AND PUT SOMETHING ON" Molly bellowed.

Now normally Hermione would be tripping over herself to do exactly what molly had said. but she was done taking orders. Now she just calmly starred at Molly meeting her gaze and said quite calmly

"No, Molly I don't believe i will, I quite like what I'm wearing at this moment.

"I SAID NOW!" Molly shouted again.

This time the calm disappeared from Hermione's eyes. Her eyes burned with a new intensity, a fiery rage fell upon her, her eyes blazed. She was close to adulthood and she would be damned if anyone would give her orders, anyone but Sirius that is.

"Molly, I said I that I liked what I'm wearing, I'm so sick and tired of you thinking that you have the authority to order anyone around. Your not my mother nor my guardian, So just stay the fuck out of my life"

With that Hermione sat down at the table. She started eating as if nothing had occurred. Molly however looked appalled, her eyes were shocked and her mouth was agape. No one else at the table said anything. Molly had never had anyone in her lifetime talk to her like that and she wasn't going to start allowing them now, especially when said person was a mere child.

"Sirius" Molly started the look on her face disappearing. "Are you just going to let your child speak to me that way?"

"Molly, For one she is not my child for I am NOT her father and two if you just do as she said and learn to leave her the fuck alone then you wouldn't have to worry about anyway she is speaking. What she is wearing is none of your damn business, and I think it would be better for all involved if you just went the fuck home." By this time Hermione had finished eating, Sirius walked over to her and took her by the hand before leading her out of the room.

Still at the table found Severus laughing his ass off. He had been waiting for years for one of the teens, or children to tell Molly off. It was as if Christmas had come early. Everyone else however seemed more than a little scared, first Hermione came downstairs hot! Then yelled at Molly, now Severus Snape was laughing which in turn caused him to smile. It wasn't April Fools day nor a full moon so no one knew how to explain what was happening. The only other person who hadn't seemed a bit concerned or surprised by the events that had just transpired was Harry, Harry was calmly finishing his breakfast.

Meanwhile upstairs Sirius was trying to talk Hermione out of her rage.

"Mione calm the fuck down" Sirius said over and over again. "Just breathe its all right don't let anything that Molly said upset you."

"She was acting like I'm dressing the way a common whore would!"

Hermione finally quit pacing the room and sat on Sirius's bed. He had taken

her to his room because of the permanent silencing charms, he didn't want anyone else to hear her screaming, he figured she had done enough of that downstairs.

"Sirius" Hermione said snapping Sirius's attention back to the present.

"Sirius do I look like a whore?" Suddenly Hermione looked like a little girl afraid that he would say yes.

Sirius stood up and crossed the room to where she sat. He took her into his arms and whispered in her ear " God no, Mione you look beautiful, breathtaking if anything.

"I do?" Hermione asked turning her head to face him, incidentally bringing their faces closer together.

"Yes" Sirius breathed then crushed their lips together.

A.N I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner, I have just had a lot going on with school and everything not to mention my internet was fucked up for a while and well I am just so sorry and ill update way faster this time. And as always r&r : )


End file.
